The present invention is directed to crimp dies and, more particularly, to locators mounted to compression connector crimp dies.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,603 discloses a connector having a spring clip 16 for temporarily holding cable in the connector before and during crimping to facilitate installation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,048 discloses a connector having clips 25, 37 for temporarily maintaining cables in the connector before and during crimping to facilitate installation. Moreover, crimping tools having locators for connectors are known in the art. However, none of these prior art connectors have locators mounted to connector crimp dies.